


Cos

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cosmetology, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Asami and Akihito are students attending a cosmetology school. One day they meet and fall in love. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitsuneGirl911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneGirl911/gifts).



> Ohayou Gozaimasu Means good morning  
> Thank you Nawel-chan

"Senpai!" 

Kirishima and Suoh both groaned. Every morning, Monday through Friday, they had to bear witness to this scene. 

"Senpai!" 

It was a good thing that they both liked the boy. He was like a little brother to them. If not for that, the little blond boy would have mysteriously disappeared by now. Footsteps could be heard running down the hall. His best friend let out a grunt as the blond's body landed against his. 

"Senpai!" The boy squeezed the dark haired man tight.

* * *

 

*VF*

* * *

 

Akihito sighed as he looked down at the mannequin hand before him. It was a good thing he wasn't working on a real person. Acrylic nails weren't the easiest thing in the world. The artificial nail had to be fitted first to the natural nail. Then you had to prep the natural nail and if one didn't apply the right method of adhesion, pop goes the nail. 

One had to apply the acrylic mixture right or the nail would pop off, potentially damaging the natural nail. Then you had shape the nail and file it so it was smooth with a slight roundness to make it look natural. Polishing was a pain. Trying not to make a mess on the fingers. Another sigh. He really wasn't very good at this.

The teacher came over and examined his work. It took all he had to not cover it. When the teacher picked up the hand to display it to the class, it took all he he had not to cry from embarrassment. 

"This is very good work Takaba-kun." 

Later the teacher showed them something called nail marbling. Akihito fell in love with it instantly.

* * *

 

*VF*

* * *

 

Akihito made his way to the little coffee shop next door. It was lunch break now, and would be the perfect time to study. As he walked in through the door, someone was walking out. They collided, spilling his books and coffee everywhere. Akihito bowed low in apology. 

"I'm so sorry!" 

He grabbed napkins patting down the other's clothing. Good thing that had been iced coffee. Bowing again, 

"I'm so sorry, please let me buy you a new coffee." 

A chuckle sounded. Akihito looked up to find the most beautiful golden eyes.

"It is alright. I was finished with it anyways. I see that we are attending the same cosmetology school. My name is Asami Ryuichi, what is yours?"

"T- Takaba A- Akihito." 

Akihito was glad his bangs were long enough to hide his blush. The man before him was very handsome, but he didn't think that this Asami fellow would appreciate Akihito having the hots for him. Asami scooped up Akihito's books and brought them over to a table and sat. Not knowing what else to do, the boy followed Asami's example. That sat there in awkward silence, then Asami opened the text book and started to quiz Akihito.

When lunch was over, Asami escorted his new cute little boy back to class. At first the teacher only noticed him. 

"Asami-san, its good to see you again. What are you doing here!"

"I'm accompanying my friend here." 

The teacher looked to where Asami indicated, only just then noticing the blond. For some irrational reason this upset Asami.

"Oh Takaba-kun! You know our little Takaba-kun?" 

At Asami's nod the teacher smiled brightly. She then picked up some stuff to show to Asami. 

"Just look at this work, Asami-san! This boy is my best student!"

Asami examined the work. 

"Yes I agree. I believe that it may even be better than mine!" 

He turned to Akihito. He meant every word, but the boy's obvious embarrassment amused him to no end.

* * *

 

*VF*

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks, whenever Akihito's class had breaks or lunch, so did Asami's. During their morning and afternoon breaks they would sit in the hall and talk. Sometimes Asami's friends, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi, would join them. 

Lunch was spent at the coffee shop, often with Kirishima and Suoh accompanying them. Though there were some occasions where it was just him and Asami. Asami once made a comment about Akihito's habit of never eating, Akihito simply shrugged and said he'd eat at home. The next day Asami bought Akihito lunch and wouldn't accept no for an answer, saying the boy was too thin. 

Everyday after that, Asami would buy Akihito lunch and insist the boy eat. Soon the boy gained weight and no longer looked on the verge of starving, though the boy still looked to be underweight. Asami wondered if the boy ever ate outside of the food he bought to the boy. 

That's when he started to bring breakfast for the boy. Then afternoon snacks that were more meals than snack and always left enough for the boy to take home. The blond was starting to look truly healthy now.

* * *

 

*VF*

* * *

 

There were days that the students were slowed to bring in people they knew to perform services on. On these day they were also allowed to work on each other. His classmates took advantage of these days. Bringing in friends, family and working on each other. Akihito never brought anyone though. 

Outside of school he had no friends or family. In school there was only Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh, and they were busy with their own work. So when the teacher enthusiastically told him that he had a client, Akihito was confused. When Asami walked in and sat in his chair, he was stunned. Asami always looked his best and yet he was going to entrust him to do his hair?!

Akihito shook in nervousness the entire time. When he was finished, the teacher proclaimed it to be the best work he had seen and Asami smiled down at Akihito. 

"I don't think my hair has ever looked this good." 

From then on Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh were frequent clients of his. Sometimes they would bring him their own friends and family to work on. Then one day Asami surprised him by asking if Akihito would allow him to his hair.

When Akihito came to Asami's class, he was nervous. The teacher approached him. 

"Can I help you?"

"Ummm…"

"He's here for me sensei."

Asami's hands were magical. Akihito had nearly fallen asleep from the massage Asami's hands were performing on his head when he heard the chuckle. He opened his eyes to see Asami smirking down at him. 

"What?"

"You really are cute." 

Akihito's face bloomed red and Asami chuckled again before returning to his magic. Once Akihito's hair was throughly washed, Asami escorted him back to the chair and set about cutting and styling the blond's hair. When he was finished, Akihito was shocked. He looked like a whole new person. No longer was his hair down to his shoulders. His bangs were still long but they now left his eyes open to other's view. Asami had styled his hair to look like a stylish bed head. Akihito loved it!

* * *

 

*VF*

* * *

 

Akihito was a more open person now. Asami's care had brought out what the boy had hidden deep down inside of himself. He talked more openly with Kirishima and Suoh. He spoke more to his classmates though he didn't make friends with any of them. The boy smiled and laughed more. His bright personality brought joy to those he met. His greetings for his senpais were always enthusiastic and filled with hugs for Asami. Asami always accepted the enthusiastic, hug filled greetings with a smile and a ruffle of the blond's spiky hair.

"Senpai! Senpai!" 

Asami grunted as the boy threw himself at him. 

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kei-senpai. Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kazumi-senpai."

The boy looked up shyly, a blush on his face. 

"O- Ohayou G- Gozaimasu, Asami-senpai." 

Asami chuckled and ruffled that blond hair. The boy was so sweetly shy.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Akihito. How was your weekend?"

"Good! How was yours?"

"Better now that I get to see your face." 

The boy blushed harder. 

"Akihito, will you do my hair today?"

"Sure, but why today?"

"I want to look good as I walk down the hall today for graduation."

"G- graduation?! Today?!"

"Yes, I graduate today. I thought you knew that."

Akihito shook his head. He tried to congratulate Asami but nothing would come out. Tears formed and the boy bolted out of the building. Running all the way home. What was he supposed to do now?

It was a week before the boy returned to school. By then his only friends were gone and he felt alone. As he walked home he was startled by a car horn. He turned to see Asami opening the passenger door of an expensive SUV. 

"Get in." 

Akihito didn't have to be told twice. The ride was silent as Asami drove them to his house. It was lovely home. Big with a living room, dinning room, kitchen, laundry room, four bedrooms, and three and a half bathrooms. He had never really understood how the man could afford such a place. Once they were inside, Asami backed him up against a wall. 

"You missed my graduation, Akihito."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Akihito. I understand." 

He pressed their bodys close.

"You like me don't you Akihito?"

"O-of course, you're my f-fre–"

"Not like that, Akihito." 

He ground his hips against Akihito's. Asami was hard! 

"I like you too, Akihito." 

Asami brought their lips together. It was a harsh kiss. Asami sucked, nipped and bit hard enough to draw blood. He stripped the boy there in the hall. His mouth traveled from lips to neck to collar bone, leaving dark painful kiss marks behind. The boy was already panting. "Asami…"

"Ryuichi."

"Huh?"

"We are lovers now, so call me Ryuichi."

Asami picked up his lover as if he were a bride and carried him into the master bedroom. Laying the boy down, Asami stood back so he could rake his gaze over the beautiful bounty that lay before him. 

He pounced on the boy. 

He ran his hands all over that soft pale skin. When he took a hard little nipple in his mouth, Akihito screamed and his back arched. His boy had sensitive nipples. Asami grinned. He alternated between the two till they were painfully hard, then he pinched them. Hard! The boy screamed as he came. Asami moved downwards, stopping to lap at the boy's navel. Akihito gave a breathless giggle at the ticklish sensation. Asami moved further down. He licked at the head of the boy's now soft cock. Slowly he suckled the cock and the balls below until the Akihito was hard again. Then he engulfed the boy's length, sucking it earnestly. 

"Ryu…ichi…." 

Hands fisted in his hair.

When he knew the boy was ready to come again, he withdrew then flipped the blond onto his stomach. Starting at the boy's nape he placed kisses along his back, leaving marks everywhere he touched. Reaching the boy's bottom, he couldn't resist leaving bite marks on those lush, plump, round cheeks. He spread the cheeks apart, barring the twitching hole to his gaze. He bent and lapped gently at it. Akihito moaned. Asami rammed his tongue in as far as he could. The boy spasmed and came a second time. He withdrew his tongue. Unable to resist, he raised a had and let it fall down with a hard smack against the boy's flesh. Akihito let out another moan and raised his hips. 

"More please. Please spank me more."

Asami wasn't one to deny another their pleasure. He pulled the blond over his lap. He didn't go gentle on the boy. He didn't need to. Akihito raised that beautiful ass of his for every single blow. He moaned loud and without any shame. By the time he was finished, that beautiful ass was well bruised and the boy was on the verge of cuming again. Holding the boy's cheeks open he poured lube onto the twitching flesh. He placed Akihito on his back with the boy's legs up on his shoulders. Asami gave him a gentle kiss. 

"This is your first time, right Akihito?" 

The boy nodded. 

"I'm not going to be gentle."

"I don't want you to be." Akihito gasped and tears leaked from his hazel eyes as Asami slamed his not so small cock all the way to the hilt. He didn't allow the boy time to adjust before pulling out and ramming himself in again this time striking Akihito's prostate. The boy screamed as he came a third time. Asami felt a warmth on his stomach. Grinning, Asami began to thrust even harder. When Akihito came a fourth time, he took Asami with him.

* * *

 

*VF*

* * *

 

One year later.

Akihito watched as his mother-in-law rocked her new born grandson. He felt a hand in his hair and looked up to see his husband of nearly a year. 

"He's just as handsome as you Ryu."

"And she is just as beautiful as you, Akihito." 

They both looked at the new born girl in Asami's arm. Asami leaned down and placed a kiss on Akihito's brow. 

"You did good Akihito."

"No, we did good, Ryu."

 


End file.
